


Inebriated Intimacy: Sober Intentions

by cherrypinup



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authorized sequel to <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7333978/1/Inebriated_Intimacy">Inebriated Intimacy</a>.  Renji dreams and Toshiro thinks.  Somehow they might just work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inebriated Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10220) by Skarla. 



> This is the first fanfic I've written in a very long time. It was intended to be a one-off but turned into multiple short chapters. This is also the first Bleach (or any Anime) fanfic that I've ever written. Con-crit is greatly appreciated. I hope I've kept it a true sequel to Skarla's initial story.
> 
> Anything in Italics are direct quotes from [Skarla's](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/331627/Skarla) [Inebriated Intimacy](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7333978/1/Inebriated_Intimacy)

_"We are off duty and kissing you senseless, I think you can call us by our first names, just this once."_

_Toshiro frowned. "You are not kissing me senseless,"..._

Renji bolted upright. He could still feel a tingle in his lips, as if he’d just been touching them to someone else’s.

He licked them hoping to chase the taste but found only his own. That was the most vivid dream he’d ever  
experienced, he could almost feel another body touching him, his hands touching someone else. And the tent  
in his bed sheets showed just how much he’d been enjoying it.

Tracing his lips with his fingers, he licked them before sliding down to pinch a nipple. No, that didn’t feel right.  
Not tonight. He touched his side, his hip, before wrapping a hand that felt too large around himself and let his  
imagination run with it. The first voice had been Shuu’s but the eyes he saw were large and turquoise, white  
hair a tangled mess on the pillow. His imagination seemed to be on overdrive tonight.

He tried to go slow, he did. But how could he with his mind surrendering to Hitsugaya Taichou’s toned body.  
He’d seen it a couple of times lately – at the baths and once when he just ‘happened’ to be innocently walking  
by the 6th squad’s training grounds after overhearing someone talk about the fierce Taichou getting all sweaty.

Those sharp eyes and the tight body he’d grown into, this was not the first time he’d fantasized about Hitsu…  
Toshiro. Probably wouldn’t be the last. But coming off that dream, he was flying in minutes. Kami, he felt like  
a teenager or something. He hadn’t gone off that fast in years. Must be all the tension he’s been carrying  
lately, that’s all.

Wiping himself off on a corner of the sheet, he dropped into a dreamless sleep and woke feeling refreshed and  
somewhat happy, even having to face his own Taichou in a terse mood and a stack of orders to fulfill before he  
would be finished for the day. He couldn’t think of why it didn’t bother him today, but the sun was shining –  
okay it was a bit cloudy and would possibly rain later – and life just looked happy today. He’d take it.

* * *

_"You taste just how I imagined you would," Renji whispered before he plunged his tongue into Toshiro's mouth._

Renji gasped out loud, almost rousing from his dream but surrendered again to the body in his arms.

_Toshiro screamed, threw his head back into Renji's shoulder and shuddered helplessly as he came down  
Shuuhei's throat._

Renji woke to his own scream of completion echoing off the walls. The body in his arms felt so real. It was  
almost awkward to have his arm wrapped across his own chest, his other hand laying in a sticky mess at his  
groin. Even in his sleep he couldn’t help but to succumb to this man, aroused in his arms. It was getting  
ridiculous. Creaming his own sheets in his sleep? Luckily he’d never been that loud when it happened the first  
time around or Rukia would have never let him live it down. As it was, at the time, he’d had to make excuses  
for getting up in the middle of the night. At least here no one would hear him.

“Two nights in a row, heh.” Even in a whisper, his voice sounded rough with an emotion he didn’t want to put  
a finger on. Grabbing a clean corner of the sheet he’d had to put on this morning, he wiped himself off and  
rolled to the other side of the bed. “Laundry tomorr…” and was asleep before he could finish the thought.

* * *

_"Wait a minute, Renji, we're seducing Toshiro, remember? This was your idea,"_

“Mmm, good idea…” Renji rolled over and encountered a stiff sheet rather than the warm body he’d been  
expecting.

Rolling back in a panic, Renji looked around disoriented until he realized he was in his own room with the sun  
shining brightly through the window, not a darkened room lit only with a kido spell.

“Fuck! I’ve got to get this under control. I’m not a kid anymore and there’s no use obsessing over something I  
can’t have,” Renji reprimanded himself. Then smacked himself in the head for messing his only other set of  
sheets. He had just enough time to get a shower and set the laundry to run if he got moving or he’d be late to  
work. After his disrupted sleep the night before, today looked like it would be a long one.

* * *

_"Just what do you think you're doing?" Toshiro hissed._

_Renji shrugged. "Seducing you. Don't worry, we haven't finished."_

_The temperature in the room dropped noticeably. "Don't worry?"_

_Seeing that Renji was about to be inadvertently frozen, Shuuhei crawled up the futon and took over, by  
surprising Toshiro with a kiss._

Renji woke cold all over, feeling for ice crystals all down his side but not finding any. But there was another  
reason he was cold. In all the times they’d fooled around, he’d never dreamed about Shuuhei. Sure, he knew  
every inch of the man and he was hot as hell, but that didn’t make him fantasy material. Not anymore. Lately  
there’s only one man that occupies that spot and this was the third night in a row Renji dreamed about him. It  
was frustrating as hell. Maybe he just needed to go out and get himself properly laid. Shuuhei would probably  
be up for it, but would it be enough to stop these stupid wet dreams?

Shaking off the feeling, he lay down and tried to fall back asleep. When that failed him, he replayed the last  
few night’s dreams. They were scattered memories of dream now but enough for him to relax and drift off but  
to a more vivid dreamsape than even the recent past.

_Renji smiled his lazy cat smile and decided to see how Toshiro responded to dirty talk. "It's true that this was a drunken plot, but I was stone cold sober when I first noticed how sexy you were getting. I've been thinking  
about you for months, I've wanted to undress you, run my hands all over that cool skin of yours and watch you  
squirm as I licked your nipples." Renji ran his eyes over Toshiro's naked body, lingering on the toned muscles of  
his chest and stomach and his returning erection. He could tell that his words were having an effect on the  
young Captain as Toshiro's breathing sped up and his eyes flickered between Renji's own and his lips. He gazed  
straight into teal eyes as he continued, using his best bedroom voice. "I imagined sucking you off after  
meetings, running my hands through your hair and whispering all the things I was going to do to you into your  
ears. I imagined what your hands would feel like wrapped around my cock." Toshiro inhaled sharply as Renji  
leaned in. "You taste just how I imagined you would," Renji whispered before he plunged his tongue into  
Toshiro's mouth, kissing him as if he would drown if he didn't._

_Toshiro brought up his arms and wrapped them tightly around Renji's neck as he returned the kiss, molding his body tight against Renji's._

This time Renji woke up wrapped tightly around one pillow, the other an exploded puff still in the air. He was  
twitching wildly and before he could even touch himself he came all over the pillow in his arms. He wanted to  
be disgusted but instead his mind was running over and over what he’d just experienced. These weren’t  
dreams, he was sure of it now. Which makes sense - sort of. Seriously, why would he and Shuuhei have ended  
up naked in Hitsugaya Taichou’s bed if there weren’t something more to the story? It just didn’t make sense  
any other way.

What also didn’t make sense was that Shuuhei didn’t seem to be acting any different. He was never able to  
keep a secret about himself, especially if someone else knew. He was like a teenager about it and would be  
over Renji’s place rehashing the whole thing until there was nothing left to say. But he’d been over twice since  
that night and hadn’t mentioned a thing. And Hitsugaya Taichou didn’t seem to be anywhere Renji was. Even  
if Renji could feel his reitsu just around the bend, he was gone before the corner was rounded. It was almost  
like he was being avoided. But that would only make sense if it *had* actually happened. Right?

Renji sat up until the birds were chirping with his mind whirling. Seriously? He’d gone to bed with Toshiro,  
someone he’d been practically slipping in his own drool over since manhood had hit the Taichou with a very  
hard stick, and forgotten about it? Was he really as thick as everyone implied (or sometimes said outright)?  
The only way to know for sure was to track down the elusive Hitsugaya Taichou and see how they both react.

He didn’t want to mention it to Shuuhei this time, though. If Shuu wasn’t going to remember on his own, he  
wanted this all to himself. Hell, he wanted the Ice Prince all to himself anyway.

* * *

The next few days were brutal, and the nights were worse. Renji remembered more each night until the  
picture was complete all the way from the bar to the shower the next morning. He started sleeping with a  
towel wrapped around his waist in case he didn’t make it through to the morning, and then he’d have  
something for when he did wake up anyway. He was starting to lose his discomfort with waking up that way,  
thinking about the reality of what happened. Each night the images became more clear, though he’s sure they  
weren’t that clear to begin with due to all the alcohol that had brought them daringly to Toshiro’s bedside.  
How they’d survived was beyond him, but he hoped it might have something to do with him. And where there’s  
hope, a stupid idea is always sure to form.

Now, if he could just find a way to be alone with the Taichou. Hell, even to get into the same room as him  
would be a start.


	2. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro thinks.

_"We've come to seduce you."_

Hisagi. Toshiro had been tossing this around for a while. Well, since that night anyway. Hisagi and Abarai. Both forces to be reckoned with on their own, together they were enough to pull down an objections he might have had. And had he not known from Matsumoto that they were both prone to alcohol induced amnesia, he would have stopped things right there. But again it comes to Hisagi.

He’d managed to avoid two meetings in which both men might be present, but that couldn’t last forever. And anyway, he was certain that Hisagi didn’t remember a thing. He was the one who’d been tasked with informing Toshiro of what transpired during the missed meetings, since Matsumoto was pretty much useless when it came to these things. Everyone mostly overlooked that. Their brief interactions were professional and impersonal. No, he was pretty sure that Hisagi didn’t remember sucking his brain out his cock or fucking him into oblivion.

But it was Abarai who occupied his thoughts. He was sort of a wild card. Rangiku was pretty pliant after a few herself and had told him that Renji didn’t always forget, even after that much Sake. So, yes, Hitsugaya Toshiro had been running away. Lately Abarai seemed to be stalking him and he could only run so far. They were eventually going to run into each other in a way that he couldn’t get out of. He was going to have to “man up” and face the consequences. He didn’t have the convenience of claiming to be drunk.

There it was again, that faint and now familiar brush that told him Abarai was right around the corner and hot on his heels. Toshiro flash stepped into the hot spring not too far away. He couldn’t tell where Abarai went, but he most likely wasn’t going here and it would be the perfect place for him to retreat for a while and gather the courage to face the man.

He slipped out of one of the Yukatas he kept in a locker and into the calming water. This would be just the thing, if he could keep his mind off that night. Never had his mind been so blown into incoherence as then. Hisagi had certainly earned his reputation but Abarai's voice in his ear, speaking of all the dirty things he'd been dreaming of doing… It was enough to make a grown man cry. Or come. Which he had - magnificently. That firm body behind him, eyes burning along his skin. Kami, he could relive that night over and over, in so many spectacular ways.

The most recent realization though was that he was reliving them with only one of the men. Hisagi was talent on two legs, and most found him quite alluring. But there was something about the fire that Abarai exuded that turned Toshiro on more than anything before. He was so brash and obvious, not controlled and cold as the outside world viewed Toshiro himself. If only they knew the thoughts he’d been having, those who thought they knew him would die of shock.

And now here he was, in a public bath, sporting a hard on for the man he’d been running from all week. He could still feel the faint brush of him around somewhere, possibly somewhere nearby even, but his own emotions were getting in the way of that control he was so famous for. Luckily the bath could be blamed for the sweat beading his skin and sticking the hair to his face, even the reddening he could feel on his cheeks. No one was present at the moment but that didn’t mean it would stay that way so he’d have to be rid of his problem quickly and get out of there. Reaching under the water, he grabbed himself and squeezed, dropping the temperature to near frigid in the surrounding area. He got out of the water quickly and dressed, hoping no one would notice that he was still half-hard.

* * *

Deciding to be irresponsible for once, Toshiro skipped out of his office for the rest of the day to meditate. He needed to make some decisions and come up with a plan to implement whichever way he decided to handle things. He would start with a pro’s and con’s list. That’s what he always told Matsumoto to do when she wouldn’t leave him alone about something, or someone.

Not being sure which was a pro and which was a con, he thought about Abarai. Abarai versus Renji, that would do. He could run it all through his head and be decided before dinner time. Yes, it would be simple as that. Exactly.

Abarai: Rash, difficult, sexy – wait that’s a score for Renji. Okay, difficult, if word of mouth was anything to go by. In the real world quite frequently, so a serious relationship might not be as easy, though that could be a positive too – they wouldn’t get on each other’s nerves as much. Oh, there, they were sure to get on each other’s nerves. Polar opposites, even down to appearance, though that wasn’t really a bad thing either. I mean, he could hold Toshiro between his body and any vertical surface with ease. He was almost freakishly huge. And those hands… Oh, those hands. It would almost be like being touched everywhere all at once. He was all hands like dinner plates that could lift Toshiro off the ground with one while touching everywhere with the other. And – these thoughts were not conductive to this process.

Okay, then. Start with the Renji list. Yeah, that’s already going strong, if the tent in his hakama were anything to go by. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to think about this while sitting on the same bed where it had all begun. Sure, it looked immaculate but he was almost sure he could still smell the musk of rutting in the air.

Quickly stripping down to his skin, he thought more on the Renji list. That red, red hair splayed out over his shoulders, slightly disheveled from their activities. His hot breath in Toshiro’s ear as he described, in detail, all the things he’d been thinking about doing to the Taichou. His hot body pressed tightly up against Toshiro’s back, or when they were flipped the other way around and Renji crawled his way backward onto Toshiro’s cock. Oh, yeah. Those were definitely in the “keep” list. And when they kissed, it was like fire burning Toshiro’s blood, but in a good way. He’d never felt anything like it. And the thought of going the rest of his life never feeling that way again was enough to pull his hand from his groin and stare unseeing at the ceiling.

So, it was decided. Renji. They could make this work, right? Renji may be brash and unexpected, but he was faithful to a fault. He had the ability to love unconditionally, in whatever fashion that love took. Something that Toshiro himself felt, though never before in a romantic way. Could he feel that for Renji? He started to stroke himself again. This was pleasure, yes. But it could be love. He admired the man. Renji spoke his mind, you never need know where you stood. All it would take was Toshiro opening himself to the possibility and he would know what he could mean to Renji. Hisagi may have blown his mind out through his cock, but those few kisses with Renji had rocked his world. Just remembering them now was going to take him over the edge within a few long strokes. The hair, the arms, those hands, and that perfect, perfect tongue. Whether whispering in his ear or stroking his tongue… and Toshiro’s sight whited out.

Renji it is.


	3. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow they might just work out.

Renji was pleasantly surprised to see Hitsugaya Taichou at the next meeting. It seemed like forever since he’d actually laid eyes on the man and felt a thrill go through him at the last time they’d seen each other. The Taichou didn’t look like he’d gotten a lot of sleep lately but his presentation was perfect as ever and he radiated a calm that felt like cool water to Renji.

At the beginning of the meeting, Renji couldn’t keep his eyes or thoughts on what was going on and had to be not so gently poked by his own Taichou to pay attention. But over the course of the two-hour long session, he did notice things that brought a smile to his face that eventually broke into a full on grin. Toshiro was fidgeting. Just a little at first, and then he’d quickly glance at Renji and away. Then he’d tap his fingers together and casually glance at Renji again, and away.

This went on until the meeting was almost over before Renji felt a faint coolness touching him. A questing reitsu lightly touching his own. When he glanced up under his lashes he found Toshiro looking at him with a slight flush to his cheeks. Renji didn’t have as much control but with as much concentration as he could muster, he touched back and felt a brief flare before he was poked in his side again. This time he didn’t look away but let one side of his mouth lift in a smile. This was so much better than he’d hoped.

As the meeting ended, Hitsugaya Taichou gestured for Renji to follow and so he made his excuses to his own Taichou and fled after the white head three people ahead of him. Once outside he looked around, not spotting white hair anywhere at first. But he did feel familiar reitsu laced with impatience and followed it to a small, barely there path leading behind some buildings and into the woods. Curious and a bit cautious, Renji followed. He was starting to get the feeling it could be a trap. Maybe the Hitsugaya Taichou figured out that he remembered and was looking for an out of the way place to disembowel him. But maybe the Toshiro from his memories was the real thing and wanted something more. Renji sped up so as not to lose him.

He broke through a thick copse of trees to see Toshiro standing beside a tranquil lake that he’d never seen before. It was a beautiful sight, the sun streaming through the overhanging trees making the white hair seem to glow against the backdrop of nature. Renji held his breath, not wanting to disturb the scene before him.

“Come here,” Hitsugaya Toshiro said in a commanding voice. Renji jumped to obey before even realizing that he hadn’t used his Taichou voice but something more intimate.

Renji stood shoulder to, well, neck with Toshiro, taking in the beauty while on pins and needles. They really were complete opposites. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He had always been attracted to those he could sort of manhandle, but more seriously enjoyed those who could manhandle him back. He’d never found both in one package before but had the feeling that things could work just this way with Toshiro, if he didn’t open his big mouth and screw everything up.

“I’m sorry.” Yeah, like that. He wasn’t sure which thing he was apologizing for but felt he should anyway.

“For which thing are you sorry?” Toshiro asked without moving an inch. He gave nothing away, his purpose for luring Renji here still up in the air to the Fukutaichou.

Renji rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. He was never good at figuring out what people wanted him to say and tended to put his foot in it just about every time. Being sincere didn’t always end in the best result.

“I’m sorry that we approached you improperly, that I was drunk and only recently realized what really happened. I’m sorry I didn’t approach you alone. I’m just… There are things… I’m sorry.” Renji was grasping and he knew it. He **was** sorry for all those things but wasn’t sure which was the right one. There were more but he figured he’d better stop while he was ahead.

He turned eyes from his hands without moving his head to the man standing next to him, waiting to see if he was going to be flayed. Toshiro was laughing. It was quiet, he probably wouldn’t have noticed over his own pounding heart but now that he had he could only stare in open shock. He was sure to have a bruise on his chin from it hitting the rocks they were standing on.

“Tosh – Hitsugaya Taichou?” he queried, not sure if he should be bracing himself or checking the Taichou for a head injury. “A-are you okay?” No answer but the shoulders were starting to tremble and he could now hear a vague laugh coming from those soft lips.

“I, I’m fine. I apologize, Renji. I did not expect you to think I was angry. I thought I had given clear intentions but I can see where they might be misunderstood.

Toshiro turned to Renji, reaching up he pulled on Renji’s neck until their noses met. Looking into his eyes, he tilted his head and slid his tongue over Renji’s lower lip, his breath ghosting over Renji’s face. Nervously Renji licked over the same lip and groaned, closing his eyes. Yes, this could definitely work.

* * *

A pair of dark eyes watched from the tree line, just out of sight of the two. He’d begun remembering snatches of what he thought was an odd dream, but what he was seeing cinched it. That night was real, but it was more than enough for him. Maybe he wouldn’t have Renji to mess around with anymore, who knows, but the two of them looked right together somehow. Just the way they looked at each other, hungry with a side of longing. That wasn’t something to mess with.

He backed away carefully, not making a sound, and made sure no one saw where he came out so hopefully they’d be uninterrupted for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
